


Yes by estaplador [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas, The Count of Monte Cristo - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Yes by estaplador read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: A piece for four hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes by estaplador [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/120852) by [elstaplador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/elstaplador). 



**Title** : Yes  
**Author** : estaplador  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Count of Monte Cristo  
**Character** : Eugenie Danglars/Louise d’Armilly  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : A piece for four hands.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/120852)  
**Length** 0:03:27  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/Yes%20by%20elstaplador.mp3)


End file.
